La rencontre
by Rauz
Summary: John fait une rencontre perturbante.


LA RENCONTRE

**LA RENCONTRE**

**Auteur :** Rauz

**Genre : **Shweir, un peu d'aventure aussi sûrement.

**Résumé : **On se rencontre, on discute. Ça aide, hein ?

**Spoiler : **Saison 4 de SGA

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai lu que SiresS était encore en manque de Shweir alors, ça m'a donné une idée, j'espère qu'elle est bonne./

Bonne lecture.

Cela ferait sept mois demain.

Sept mois que le double de Jenifer Keller lui avait dit qu'Elizabeth était morte.

Sept mois que toute la Cité essayait de se faire à cette idée.

Sept mois que tous ceux qui l'avaient plus étroitement côtoyée tentaient de ne garder d'elle que les bons souvenirs.

Une éternité que John faisait en sorte de garder la tête hors de l'eau, qu'il maintenait les apparences, en ? se montrant fort pour ses hommes, ses amis et son nouveau commandant, le colonel Carter.

Une éternité qu'il avait apprit la terrible nouvelle de la bouche de cette terrible machine, et pourtant, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore.

Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était entré dans cet avant-poste Ancien en Antarctique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un autre miracle allait se produire. Il finirait bien par tomber sur Elizabeth un jour et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même la ramener sur la Cité et la débarrasser de ses nanites.

Cependant, malgré ce petit espoir qu'il gardait au fond de lui, il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il arriva sur P3X-422.

Avec son équipe, réduite à Ronon et Rodney depuis que Teyla avait quitté le service actif, il tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de Réplicateurs en armes.

Les Terriens et l'alien furent délestés des leurs et aussitôt escortés dans une installation à l'esthétique Lantienne habituelle.

Sans un mot de la part de leurs geôliers, ils furent placés dans une de ces cages avec champ de force.

Bien, ils ne nous ont pas encore mis leurs mains dans la tête, c'est une bonne chose, fit remarquer John.

Ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance, gémit Rodney, le front plissé.

On devrait …

Ronon n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte de la pièce renfermant la cage s'ouvrait.

Deux gardes entrèrent, suivis d'une troisième personne.

Quand cette dernière se plaça dans la lumière, les trois hommes restèrent bouches bées pendant de longues secondes, incapables de penser clairement.

Elizabeth portait toujours sa tenue de commando noire, ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussé, elle n'avait pas changé.

Elle leur souriait, mais pourquoi ?

Etait-elle contente de voir ses amis après tout ce temps ? ou était-elle ravie d'avoir capturé les Terriens et l'ex-Runner ?

Bonjour John. Rodney. Ronon.

Bonjour Elizabeth, salua à son tour McKay, machinalement. Est-ce bien vous, ou doit-on vous appelez … Réplizabeth ?

Je m'appelle toujours Elizabeth, sourit-elle encore.

Ronon fut sans pitié.

Pas tant que vous serez une saloperie de machine.

Ronon, tenta de tempérer le scientifique. Le docteur Weir n'y est pour rien. Ce sont les nanites qui sont responsables de tout ça.

Grâce à qui ? interrogea réthoriquement l'alien, cinglant.

Oui, bon …

McKay bafouillait, mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Elizabeth meurt alors il avait réactivé les nanites, contre l'avis et même l'ordre de John.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit depuis l'arrivée de leur ex-leader.

Rodney se tourna vers lui.

Sheppard ?

Hm ?

Vous ne dites rien ?

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Il leur tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur le banc au milieu de la cellule.

Il avait reçu « son » sourire en plein visage, comme une gifle.

Elle était bien vivante, autant qu'on puisse l'être avec des nanites qui contrôlaient votre corps.

Elle était là, devant lui. Il aurait pu la toucher s'il n'y avait pas eu ce champ de force.

De toute façon, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Elle était vivante.

La tête lui tournait.

John ?

Quoi Rodney ?

Ne devrait-on pas …

Un bruit se fit entendre, puis une succession d'autres.

Le champ de force s'éteignait.

« Elizabeth » ouvrait leur porte.

Vous êtes libres.

John se releva.

Et à quoi doit-on cet honneur ?

McKay intervint, pragmatique.

Pas besoin de le savoir.

Il faisait déjà un pas en avant quand il fut fermement retenu par Ronon et Sheppard.

Le scientifique montra la sortie du doigt.

Euh, j'aimerai bien …

Ronon resserra sa prise.

Aïe, aïe, d'accord, j'ai compris. Vous ne lui faites pas confiance, c'est bien dommage parce que …

Rodney, l'interrompit John.

Je me tais.

Elizabeth souriait toujours. Elle et le colonel ne s'étaient plus quittés du regard.

Elle semblait attendre qu'il fasse un geste, n'importe lequel, le défiant presque de ses yeux clairs.

John n'avait pas rompu le contact, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser la jeune femme à les relâcher. Ou à le leur faire croire.

Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Nous sommes amis, John.

Voyez-vous ça.

Elle ne releva pas l'insinuation, se retournant juste un peu pour indiquer aux trois hommes de la suivre sans crainte.

Venez, leur fit-elle doucement.

Ils parcourent quelques couloirs, Elizabeth en tête du groupe. Ils étaient entourés de cinq gardes armés.

Ils arrivèrent dans un labo sombre, au décorum bleuté avec des écrans projetés et de larges colonnes translucides. Il y en avait une dizaine, dans chacune d'entre elle grandissaient des êtres à vue d'œil.

Dix Elizabeth venaient de prendre forme devant John, Rodney et Ronon.

Et quelles formes constatèrent les deux Terriens devant les femmes nues.

John détourna pudiquement et respectueusement le regard. Pas Rodney qui continuait d'observer les clones sortir des colonnes alors qu'un sourire idiot naissait sur son visage.

Remarquant cela, Ronon lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

Le scientifique se retint de justesse d'aller se cacher derrière John et se redressa aussitôt avec autant de fierté que possible.

Les clones rejoignirent la pièce adjacente au labo pour y être examinés et habillés.

Sheppard reporta son attention sur le docteur Weir.

L'ego démesuré est livré avec les nanites ?

Pas du tout John. Mais mon armée a besoin de commandants.

Vous … donnez naissance … créer des clones à votre image pour … wow …

Si John espérait encore que ce soit Elizabeth et seulement elle qui se tenait devant lui, il en fut pour ses frais.

Visiblement, malgré toute la force de caractère de la jeune femme, les nanorobots avaient cette fois-ci réussi à prendre totalement le contrôle de son corps.

A ce mot, l'image des dix clones nus lui revint à l'esprit. Il dut secouer la tête pour l'en chasser.

Pourquoi levez-vous une armée ? demanda Ronon. Vous savez très bien qu'on peut tous vous éliminer sans problèmes.

Vous êtes trop confiant, sourit Weir.

John et McKay froncèrent les sourcils.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de ne plus craindre les effets de l'ARG ?

Pourquoi nous montrer ça ? s'intéressa John.

Elizabeth sourit encore plus.

Rodney claqua soudainement des doigts, secoua fébrilement ses mains et avança vers elle.

Vous avez besoin de nous !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et Rodney ne put que le lui rendre.

Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes amis.

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

Nous sommes amis avec le Dr Elizabeth Weir, pas avec les nanites qui la possèdent et encore moins avec les Réplicateurs, trancha le colonel.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? demanda encore McKay.

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Sur ce, toujours souriante, elle sortit du labo.

Les cinq gardes attendirent que les trois hommes comprennent qu'il fallait la suivre et se mirent en marche.

Sous le regard perplexe de Sheppard et son équipe, Elizabeth les menait hors de l'enceinte.

Elle se retourna calmement vers John.

Qui est votre leader maintenant ?

Il la regarda perplexe.

Le colonel Carter.

Hm. Bien.

Ce sourire indéchiffrable ne la quittait.

J'ai été contente de vous revoir tous les trois. Au fait, où est Teyla ?

John était perdu. Il ne savait plus à qui il avait à faire.

Ronon et Rodney semblait penser la même chose.

Quel jeu jouait-elle ?

Elle semblait toujours aussi douce, prévenante et attentive. Il n'y avait qu'une tâche plus sombre au fond de ses yeux.

Elle est enceinte, du coup …

Rodney ! intervint Sheppard.

N'ayez pas peur John. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. A aucun de vous. C'est merveilleux, je suis contente pour Teyla. Qui est le père ?

Elle s'attendait visiblement à ce que se soit l'un des trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Un Athosien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Bien.

Bon, reprit John, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser.

Il pensa à regret que ce n'était pas cette fois qu'il la ramènerait avec lui. Que ce ne serait pas cette fois qu'il la sauverait. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais Elizabeth, l'humaine. La femme qu'il aimait.

Elle sourit encore et les laissa s'éloigner.

Les trois hommes se retournaient constamment, s'attendant à être de nouveau capturés.

John, la rappela la jeune femme.

Il se retourna, imité par ses deux compagnons.

Weir avança vers lui. Arrivée juste devant lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa fermement ses lèvres sur celles du colonel.

Sheppard, Ronon et McKay écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits.

N'ayez pas peur de moi, lui demanda-t-elle encore.

John et son équipe repartirent sans un mot et passèrent la porte tout aussi silencieusement.

Sam fut surprise quand Chuck lui annonça qu'il avait reçu le code de Sheppard. Ils avaient quelques heures d'avance. Elle les vit passer la porte sans arme et le visage pâle.

Elle descendit les marches et vint à leur rencontre.

John, que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

On a un problème, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. On peut aller dans votre bureau ?

Bien sûr.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers, avec des mines inquiètes qui se reflétèrent bientôt sur les visages du personnel qu'ils croisèrent.

Quelque chose se préparait.

**FIN**


End file.
